


Never Right

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory and her reasons for going to the Outsiders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Right

**Author's Note:**

> References two Titan deaths

When Jennie-Lynn Hayden had called her, part of her felt like this was a bad idea. That if Richard and Roy truly needed her, one of them would have let her know somehow.

She lost all feelings of guilt as soon as she arrived.

She could see the guilt and pain of losing Donna //beautiful warrior soul sister// had twisted Dick up in ways no one could have fathomed. She knew Roy was grieving in his own fashion, more akin to hers, by refusing to let the deaths of Donna and Lilith end his commitment to the fight.

She just did not understand how they could not see neither of them was right, so long as they remained at odds like this.

Kory just hoped that it could still be fixed.


End file.
